The disclosure relates to a planetary carrier of a planetary gearing, comprising two planet web cheeks interconnected by means of planet webs, the sides of the planet web cheeks mutually opposed in the circumferential direction, together with outer lateral surfaces of the planetary webs, defining lateral surface openings, at least one planet pin opening for receiving a pin for mounting a planet gear being provided in at least one planet web cheek, and at least one planet web cheek, in the region of the attachment of a planet web, having a transition reducing the axial length of the planet web.
A planetary carrier of this type is known from EP 1 186 804 B1. This planetary carrier formed as a one-part cast part has two planet web cheeks, which are interconnected via centrally narrowed planet webs. The planet web cheeks have straight, lateral chamfers, which cooperate with the planet webs. In addition, the planet webs form trapezoid profiles tapered towards the middle in the radial and tangential direction of the planetary carrier.
The object of the disclosure is to provide a planetary carrier that is optimized in terms of weight and strength.